


Sparks and Wires

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, Lunch Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of Techienician<br/>Day Four : Kisses</p><p>“Do you have any idea how important this department is?” The manager cried out and Matt put himself between him and Techie.</p><p>“Your self-importance could rival it,” Matt countered and Techie tried to tune them out and focus on aligning the damaged wires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Wires

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Techienician prompt list can be found here: http://unremarkableawakening.tumblr.com/post/148607798710/30-days-of-techienician
> 
> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker

Techie felt his toe catch on something and there’s a yell that goes up around the office as he caught himself on a desk. He winced as a sharp pain pinched in his back but he pushed himself back to standing. The whole office seemed to have erupted into chaos and a dozen people have risen from their desk and if they’re not shouting at each other they’re pointing at him. He turned and behind him a thick cable had torn as he’d tripped on it and a mess of red blue and green wires offered up their frayed edges. 

“What the hell have you just done?” Techie flinched as the heavy footsteps of a manager. He daren’t look up.

“I’ll fix it. I can fix it I swear,” Techie muttered and a heavy hand caught him around his forearm. 

“Hey, what the hell is your problem?” Techie froze as Matt’s voice joined the commotion. The hand was torn off him and Techie pulled away and desperately tried to assess what he could do.

“This asshole just pulled the plug on the whole system!” 

“On purpose?” Matt asked incredulously.

“Do you have any idea how important this department is?”

“Your self-importance could rival it,” Matt countered and Techie tried to tune them out and focus on aligning the damaged wires.

“Fuck,” Techie muttered under his breath as the prickle of electricity shot through his fingers and he tensed and relaxed his hands to ease the spreading numbness, “Fuck, fuck fuck,” Matt brushed shoulders with him as he knelt down beside him on the carpet tiles.

“You okay?”Matt asked 

“The cables are damaged, can you hold them steady while I tape them so they’re safe,” “It’s a temporary fix but I can fix it better once everyone’s gone home for the day,” He was talking to himself more than Matt.

“You want me to hold each one individually or them all at once,”

“Individually then all together,” Techie said and Matt reached for the wires. Techie grabbed for his hands and pulled them back when they were inches away. “Wait! Wear the gloves,” He pushed the thick insulated gloves into Matt’s hands, “There’s a live wire in there that’s not coded properly,”

“Shouldn’t you be wearing these then,” Matt asked and tried to pass the gloves back. Techie refused to take them and Matt begrudgingly put on the gloves. 

Techie flexed his fingers again and took a shaky breath as he lined up the electrical tape. Slowly and without actually touching the wires he moved the tape so that it caught on the insulated wires and steadily wrapped the whole lot until it was secure. Only once it was wrapped beneath several layers of tape did he take the bundle from Matt. 

As Techie pushed everything back into place and turned all the systems back on the computers around them whirred to life and the collective hum of conversation grew louder.

“Thank fuck for that. Now get out of my office!” The manager huffed as Techie quickly gathered his tools and made a hasty escape without looking up at his audience.

“Fuck you,” Matt shouted back and Techie ducked his head and headed for the lift.“Hey Techie wait!” Techie paused but he couldn’t bring himself to look up, “I’ve still got like eight floors to get the food trolley round,”

“That’s okay. You’re busy, I can just skip lunch today,” Techie said. He knew Matt didn’t like it when he shied away from him and he glanced up tentatively.

“I mean I’ll just be later,” Matt insisted and then he scowled and looked away, “Or I guess it won’t be lunch time by the time I get down there,” Matt said and then a look of determination crossed his features, “Wait here. Just one minute,”

“This isn’t a left over,” Techie said as Matt held out a freshly wrapped sandwich baguette.

“Wasn’t ever going to be. You said you liked chicken salad, I made it for you,” “I’ll come down when I finish up; if you’re still around,”

“I’ll wait for you,” Techie said quietly as a group of workers passed them. Matt’s gaze followed them until they’d passed and were no longer paying them any attention and then leant in as if he were about to whisper something. Techie barely realised Matt was closing the gap completely until Matt’s lips met him. Techie squeaked in surprise and Matt pulled back with wide eyes and apologising. Techie could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and without another word he turned on his heels and fled.

 

He paced in his office, narrowly avoiding the drips from the ceiling and every few minutes bringing his fingers up to his lips.

“Techie?” Techie’s attention shot up to see Matt stood hesitantly in the doorway. One hand was rubbing his neck and he barely looked up, “Uh, can I come in?” He asked glancing up to see Techie nod, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-”

“You didn’t,” Techie said quickly as he pushed up against Matt’s chest and slipped his hands up through the curls of blond hair at the back of his neck. Matt groaned and let Techie push him back towards the spare seat in the corner of the room. The one Matt always dragged closer to Techies desk each time they ate lunch there. Matt dropped into the chair and Techie pressed deeper into the kiss whilst keeping his weight from bearing down. Matt’s hands gripped Techie’s hips and held him close though he daren’t press his fingers in too hard and risk bruising Techie’s skin.

“Is this alright?” Matt asked as Techie pulled away Matt’s heart sank as Techie put several steps between them leaving Matt’s arms empty.

“It’s alright. Is this… Is this what you wanted?”

“Techie,” Matt said, “I want to do things _you_ want,”

“I don’t want much,”

“Anything,” Matt said and Techie glanced up and met his eyes. Techie steeled himself against his nerves and took a few steps to cross the room and close the gap between himself and Matt. He hesitated but his courage returned as he stepped in between Matt’s open legs and Matt’s large hands returned to Techie’s hips and traced their way up his waist and back again.. Techie leant against him and pressed a kiss to Matt’s lips; firm but undemanding and he leant more of his weight onto Matt.

The chair gave out all of a sudden with a terrific crack and before Techie could pull back they’d both tumbled to the floor. Techie scrambled back a stream of swears and apologies on the tip of his tongue. They were silenced as Matt burst out laughing. Matt pushed himself up to a sitting position, surrounded by bits of broken plastic and bend metal. 

“You’ve been crashing into my world since I met you,”

“Sorry,” Techie said quietly, scared to step forward, “Are you okay? 

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Matt asked as he stumbled getting to his feet. Techie nodded but averted his eyes to the corner of the room. He gasped as Matt’s strong arms encircled him and he felt consumed by the heat between them. Suddenly he felt the floor disappear from beneath his feet as Matt lifted him up and he let out a short squeal as Matt spun him around. Techie buried his head in Matt’s shoulder, 

“Mattie,” Techie sighed and a smile pulled at his lips as his head spun and then gently he felt his feet set back down on solid ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker


End file.
